Parental Warning: Explict Content
by Sugar3Plum
Summary: The chaotic lives of the Marauders. Beware. Includes Slytherins at Bake Sales, creative pranks, and chicken Death Eaters. PG13, skimming on R. R/r


Title: Parental Warning: Explict Content  
  
Summary: Parental Warning: Explict Content. The chaotic lives of the Marauders. Includes Slytherins at Bake Sales, Death Eaters, and pranks. Beware. May contain exclusive fluffiness and peels of laughter-worth moments...  
  
Rating: PG-13, closely skimming on an R rating.  
  
Author's Note: Hello. This is Ink Spill, bringing you another L/J romance to love and cherish. Contains all of the Marauders, including Peter Pettigrew. He will show up later. I have tried my hardest to rid of all the mistakes and that kinda stuff, but my spell check is just so damn confusing! But, anyway, I hope you read all the way through, cause it may take awhile to warm up to...I really hope you enjoy this, I spent a lot of my time on it...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and ideas that are mentioned in this fic. It is a work of fiction, purely for the enjoyment of reviewers and myself. No profits will be made.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
The slashing of covers and cries of a female voice awakened Arabella Figg on the early morning hour of 4:30 on December the nineteenth.  
  
She looked over to the bed next to hers in the large dormitory that held the Seventh Year Gryffindor girls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Her best friend, Lily Evans, had her curtains drawn back and was crying out things in her sleep. Her deep red locks were sweaty and plastered to her pale face, and her eyes were clamped shut tightly.  
  
"No, please! Jammmes! James, where are you? No, have mercy! James!"  
  
The other girls were beginning to wake too, and confused mutterings were mixing in with Lily's cries for a fellow seventh year, one James Potter.  
  
Raven Scott, another of Lily and Bella's friends was staring on with wide brown eyes, her tangled brunette hair in disarray.  
  
"Hurry, go get James!" Bella demanded furiously, taking Lily's clammy hand and stroking it gently.  
  
Five minutes later, Raven was back, and the deviously handsome James Potter was trailing behind her, a startled and concerned look on his face.  
  
He was wearing plaid pajamas and the glasses he only wore when he was reading.  
  
He immediately climbed in the bed next to his girlfriend and pulled her to him, muttering her name and shaking her gently.  
  
She came to, her emerald eyes scared.  
  
"Oh, James, so red!" She cried desperately, pulling him close and crying silently to herself.  
  
"It's okay Baby, I'm here." He told her, rubbing his hands up and down her back, muttering things the onlookers couldn't hear.  
  
"Go away, show's over!" He announced, loudly enough for the rest to hear him. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, fellow Marauders, were standing in the doorway and ushered everyone, even residents of the dormitory, out and down to the Common Room, so that James and Lily could be alone, scared looks on their faces.  
  
Even Sirius, who didn't particularly like Lily, was showing signs of concern as he followed Remus down to the Common Room.  
  
~~^'*'^~~  
  
Lily felt so warm in James arms, and always had. His large hands, callused from years of hard Quidditch, yet soft at the same time, were running up and down underneath her sleep shirt.  
  
His touch sent a thrill through her and made shivers run up and down her spine. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"What was it Baby?" James asked gently, pulling the covers onto their laps. She snuggled closer and closed her eyes. He smelt so good. Like fresh air and soap.  
  
"I had an awful dream, James. You were playing Quidditch and then you fell and someone caught you at the bottom, but they were going to kill you. They had awful red eyes.... It was so real. I thought I was going to loose you. My James..." She added 'my James' with such love in her voice that James felt his heart swell.  
  
"You won't ever loose me. I love you, so much Lily...." He told her, looking down at her auburn hair that shone silver in the moonlight.  
  
"I know. And I love you, so much," Lily replied the sentiment, then closed her eyes briefly, "so, so much."  
  
Then she tilted her head upwards and met his lips in a searing kiss. His lips tingled with desire and her hands traveled up and down his head, running her long pale fingers through his silky black hair, playing with the soft tufts.  
  
His arms tightened around her waist and slowly the two teenagers, hearts pounding as one, fell back onto the bed.  
  
Slowly, James hand slid down the length of Lily's side, and rested on her upper thigh. With a moan from Lily, James gently slid his other hand beneath her sleep shirt and caressed the smooth skin of her breast.  
  
Even though the two teenagers had made love many times over the past two years of their five-year relationship, Lily's body always rose arousal within James.  
  
"Lily...."He mumbled against her soft lips.... She moaned in response and then the two started to get very intimate...  
  
They slept hardly a wink that night....  
  
****`~~~~`****  
  
The next morning, Lily woke to the soft caresses of sunlight on her bare shoulder, a smile on her face.  
  
She could feel James warm presence next to her and sighed happily. The sun was bright and she could hear voices drifting up the stairs from the Common Room. 'Good thing it's Saturday...'She mused, checking her wristwatch to check the time. It was half past noon, and nobody else but James and herself occupied the dorm.  
  
She loved the feeling she got at that moment. It was moment when she suddenly felt as if everything in her life clicked together to form a perfect connection with her and the world. How much did she loved waking up after a blissful night with James, curled in his arms, the warm breeze raising her hair off her pillow from the open window? She wasn't sure. But she knew she liked it damn well...  
  
^^^*****^^^  
  
James woke to Lily's body being slammed into him, causing arousal from places elsewhere. He was aware of a lot of light and Lily's hair softly touching his cheek. Her scent was so beautiful. She smelt of summer's rain and a flowery perfume, it was intoxicating and James was sure he couldn't get enough of it.  
  
Her breathing was somewhat haggard so James knew she was awake, and she was playing with the woven bracelet she had made him that had their names beaded on with a heart. She kept swirling it around and around his wrist, and he could almost feel her grin.  
  
"What time is it?" He whispered softly, and he smiled when he felt her shiver and jump a bit.  
  
"Half past noon." She whispered. And then she turned to face him, burrowing her face into his muscular chest.  
  
"You were great last night, Baby." James told her, and he could feel the heat on her cheeks glowing off his own chest.  
  
"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself."  
  
He laughed, and Lily felt it rumble through his chest. 'Well, we had better get up,' James thought, half wanting to get up and take a shower, and the other half wanting nothing more but to stay like this forever, at least all day.  
  
Then a knock on the door and some rude words made his mind up for him.  
  
"Lily Baby Evans, James Harold Potter! You had better disconnect yourselves, dress, and get yours asses down here this instant! The other girls and me had to sleep down here so you two could shag, and now I want back in!" It was Raven, and she was making quite one hell of a noise.  
  
"Let us get dressed, Raven!" Lily yelled, and James winced. That used to be my ear, he thought.  
  
The covers were thrown back and James shuddered at the sudden loss of warmth. Lily stood and pulled out some clothes from her trunk and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"Care to join me?" She asked with a wicked grin.  
  
James hopped up faster than you could say 'Quidditch', and followed her into the shower, grabbing his discarded boxers on the way.  
  
$$$$$$$$  
  
Raven entered her dorm to find Lily's nightclothes strewn about the room, along with some black panties and a bra. She grinned and shook her head. Those two. A match made in Heaven.  
  
Lily was the ex-Goth, whom had only come out of her Satan loving ways when she had fallen madly in love with James Potter, who had told her either she started acting like herself and not hiding behind dark clothes, or no James for Lily. She had naturally picked James.  
  
James was the Quidditch obsessed Seeker, who came from a high society family with lots of money. They were perfect for each other.  
  
She grimaced when she found James shirt and pants laid out on her bed, wrinkled as a dog's behind.  
  
They did some dirty things. She threw the clothes across the hall and grinned when they landed inside the boys' seventh year dorms' opened door.  
  
As Raven got dressed to the sound of running water from the bathroom, Bella walked in and waved.  
  
The two girls made idle chat while getting dressed and then grew silent. Then, some voices floated out from the bathroom...  
  
"Oh, James. You are so naughty." Lily's voice was low and sexy, something her two friends weren't used to hearing from Lily's mouth.  
  
"Lily, oh my god, don't do that---Ah!" James voice was stricken and panic- y.  
  
The two girls in the bedroom burst into laughter. After they had become composed, they headed down to a late lunch, without Lily.  
  
They met up with Sirius and Remus down in the Great Hall. Dumbledore and the whole house of Slytherin were still there, and they had the girls checking their watches. At nearly one, usually nobody occupied the hall but a few late-sleepers.  
  
They sat next to the two Marauders, both whom were bursting with barely suppressed mirth.  
  
"What is so funny?" Bella asked impatiently, sitting herself beside Remus.  
  
"Just listen to Dumbledore's speech. Severus Snape told us about it, but...you just wait." Sirius gasped out, his face red from laughing.  
  
Impatient, and wanting to know what was going on, she stomped hard on his foot, which only made him laugh harder. Girls down the table's attention was drawn to his squeaks of laughter and half of them glared at the handsome Marauder's female friends, while the other half drooled over Sirius.  
  
Bella sniffed the air and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. Sirius was not that handsome. Okay, the dark hair in a ponytail and the deep brown eyes were attractive, but, whoop de whoop!  
  
She hated to admit it, but handsome was one thing everybody connected to Sirius Black.  
  
Just as she was about to thump Remus in the head for laughing at her and pointing, Dumbledore stood. Lily and James also entered the Hall, hair wet and goofy smiles on their faces.  
  
Sirius glared at Lily as she sat across from him and beside James. She glared right back as he and James did their annual handshake.  
  
Bella frowned at the two. They had never gotten along, always fighting over something or other. Yet, somehow she got the feeling the two secretly liked each other's company, but were to chicken to admit it to each other.  
  
Perhaps it had to do with the fact that Sirius was scared Lily was taking his best friend away, Bella wasn't sure, but there had always been tension between the two.  
  
"Good Afternoon, student's. I would like to inform you that classes for the next three weeks will be off, as it is that time of the year again for Winter Recess. Pupils whom would like to go home for the holidays will need to sign up in the Entrance Hall. On a more school-centered note, Slytherin House will be having a bake sale next Friday, to raise money for an... ahem.... Project." Dumbledore concluded, his beard twitching suspiciously, as loud laughter filled the Hall from anyone who wasn't in Slytherin House.  
  
The said Slytherin's all flushed embarrassed like and glared at the other houses.  
  
"See what I mean!" Sirius said, laughing at James, who had fallen to the ground laughing. "Can you see Lucious Malfoy and Snape in a damn apron!?!" He trailed off laughing to himself at the thought.  
  
Bella smiled deveriously, amusing herself with mental pictures of Nancy Parkinson baking sweet cookies and cakes baked with love for their very favorite Gryffindors...  
  
^####***####^  
  
Lily giggled ferviously at the look on the Slytherins faces as they left the hall that afternoon to the snickering of their schoolmates. It was quite the sight for sore eyes...  
  
She grasped James hand as the walked out onto the Lake, bundled up in their heaviest cloaks and hats.  
  
They walked in a line: Remus, Bella, James, Lily, Raven, and Sirius. It was cold outside and frost was collected on the grass. They all watched in a comfortable silence as they walked their breath rise in misty grey clouds.  
  
"Who all is going home for Christmas?" Lily asked to her friends, eagerly hoping only Sirius would be leaving. How he annoyed her to no end!  
  
"I am." Raven said sadly, her head drooping slightly. She hated leaving her friends at Christmas Time.  
  
"Oh, well, we'll all miss you, Rave..." Bella told her. Raven only nodded and leaned her head onto Sirius', her particular friend, shoulder.  
  
And so the students tumbled on down the Quidditch Pitch, each lost in their own thoughts, huddling together to form something called warmth. Any onlookers could easily see they all were very close. The bond was seeable, to all and one.  
  
  
  
^^@@@@@@@@^^  
  
  
  
Hours later, James lay awake in his bed, staring at the crimson flow of his four-poster's hangings. He could hear Sirius snoring gently in the next bed over, and his thoughts drifted to Lily.  
  
His Lily. She was such a complex person. He remembered vaguely the days when Lily was the hard gothic bitch he had detested. But somehow they had overcome their differences and found that they didn't hate each other, they loved each other.  
  
He didn't blame Lily for being as un-trusting as she was. Her mother had killed herself when Lily was thirteen; right in front of her daughter, telling her it was all her fault. Lily's mother and father had fought over Lily all the time, until her mother cracked.  
  
Petunia, Lily's oldest sister, had since despised the sister she had once been close with. Her father had been put in jail for attempted murder on Rose Evans, Lily's other sister...Only he had succeeded in killing his own child. Rose Evans was no more.  
  
Lily, her sister Petunia, and twin brother, whom Lily had never told anyone his name, had been shipped of to their grandmother's house in London, away from their home in New York.  
  
Lily's brother was also magical, yet her attended a different school. Lily didn't speak of him much. James guessed that there was something to that then she let on, and he was determined to find out what it was...  
  
**********  
  
Hardly did James know that the redhead of his musings was staring at her crimson hangings as well, thinking exactly of the person who was thinking of her....  
  
  
  
Author's Note:::: Well, I am quite pleased with this chapter, although it was ended sooner than I would have liked. I'm sorry if the text gets screwed up when I upload this. Normally I use a different program to type all my shit up, yet I decided to use Microsoft Works Word Processor instead. Just a random idea. Anyhow, reviews are greatly and deeply appreciated. All should know how much they mean to author's!  
  
Lots of Love, Ink Spill SweetMisery12121@aol.com ^Contact me if you have any questions or comments. 


End file.
